The present device relates to a brake driving device of tape deck.
In case that a quickly forwarding mode or a rewinding mode is selected in a tape deck using tape-shaped information medium such as a magnetic tape, when a stop instruction of a quickly forwarding operation or a rewinding operation of the tape is issued, an operation of braking a reel table is performed timely. Therefore, a brake for braking the rotation of the reel table is provided for the tape deck.
Conventionally, as disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 1-220164, a brake driving device has been known, which serves as a device for momentarily changing the quickly forwarding mode or the rewinding mode to the stop mode and controls the brake by a cam.
However, in the device that controls the brake by the cam, the shape of a cam groove or the like requires high accuracy, so that there has been a problem that cost is high.
The device has been made in view of that above problem, and its object is to provide, at a low cost, a brake driving device that can change a selected operation mode, for example, a quickly forwarding mode or a rewinding mode to a stop mode by momentarily braking the reel table.
The brake driving device for tape deck according to the device includes a mode switching movable between a stop mode position in which a brake for braking rotation of a reel table is operated and another operation mode position.
Further, the brake driving device according to the device includes an energizing means for elastically energizing, when the mode switching member is in the selected operation mode position, the mode switching member toward the stop mode position; a holding means for holding the-mode switching member in the selected operation mode position against energizing of this energizing means; and a hold releasing means for releasing the holding state of the mode switching member by the holding means according to a stop instruction for operating the brake.
In this brake driving device, the selected operation mode position may be a quickly forwarding mode of tape fed out from a reel mounted on the reel table or a rewinding mode of tape rewound to the reel.
According to this brake driving device, when the mode switching member is in, for example, the quickly forwarding mode position or the rewinding mode position, in case that the hold releasing means operates by the stop instruction to release the state of the mode switching member held by the holding means, the mode switching member energized by the energizing means moves momentarily from the quickly forwarding mode position or the rewinding mode to the stop mode position, whereby the rotation of the reel table is braked by the brake.
The energizing means may include a tension spring which elastically energizes the mode switching member toward the stop mode position when the tension spring is coupled to the mode switching member and expands. Further, the energizing means may include a rack, the tension spring interposed between the rack and the mode switching member, and a pinion which interlocks with the rack and moves the rack to the position where the tension spring expands when the mode switching member is in the selected operation mode position.
Further, it is desirable that there is provided a positioning mechanism which stops in the stop mode position the switching member moved toward the stop mode position by energizing of the tension spring. According to this positioning mechanism, even if such a design that the mode switching member reaches a playing mode position or a recording mode position when it exceeds the stop mode position and moves by the energizing force of the tension spring is adopted, since the positioning mechanism positions the mode switching member in the stop mode position, such an unforeseen accident that the mode switching member moves to the play or recording mode position on the contrary to the stop instruction does not occur, which is useful to improve reliability in operation.
There may be provided a cam which rotates in synchronization with the pinion, and the holding means may include a fitting portion that is fitted in the cam and receives displacement and a stopper portion that can come in and out from the holding position where the movement of the mode switching member is obstructed by the displacement of the fitting portion.
Further, there may be provided a motor for rotating the pinion, a member for driving the stopper portion in reverse from the holding position where the movement of the mode switching member is obstructed may be provided for a rotational portion of a transmission path through which rotation of this motor is transmitted to the pinion, and this member may form the holding releasing means.
The tape decks capable of using the brake driving device according to the device include a recording tape deck which has only a function of recording information in the tape, a playing tape deck which has only a function of regenerating the information recorded in the tape, a recording and playing tape deck which has two functions of recording information in the tape and regenerating the information recorded in the tape, and the like.
The constitution and working of the brake driving device according to the device are clear from the following explanation of a mode for carrying out the device.